


Life Is Not A Lullaby

by Tia4tw



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Omega, Combat, Demons, Dragons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia4tw/pseuds/Tia4tw
Summary: Jack, now in his twenties, begins to feel the loneliness of his evil life weighing heavily on him. Just wanting a friend, he ends up with much more after attending a party that leads to an abusive relationship he only manages to escape with the help of one Chase Young.Said Dragon is having to deal with the fact that he not only has emotions, but that he seems to have feelings for the young genius.They begin the long confusing road of recovery and discovering exactly what they mean to each other when Chase steps in to save and protect the young man.Slightly AU, tags lightly to update. Decided to upload here aswell as FF.net





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title for the fic and the chapter comes from the song 'Lullaby' by Hypnogaja and is what inspired me to start writing this in the first place. As some readers may know this is my rewrite of the original fic (which I have taken down now) so I hope all my wonderful readers from before enjoy the changes and to those who are new to my fic and my work; Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy my fic and thank you for reading.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape, general unpleasantness to begin with.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OCs.

**Chapter 1 : Once Upon A Time**

Soon Jack would be turning twenty years old and he wanted to have achieved more in his life than he had. Not that twenty was old, he knew that, but given that he was an evil genius (he dropped the boy around his 16th birthday) he felt he should have more to show for his years of hard work and training. Yes, he was more physically fit and acrobatic, better at fighting and doing the showdowns but overall nothing had changed. He was still being moaned at by Wuya for not doing well enough, Chase still acted coldly to him although he had reluctantly started training him a few years ago. The Monks had been messed around with Jack one minute their friend, the next on the side of evil too many times and now completely ignored him unless they were in a showdown. He was lonely and Chase might bang on about Evil not needing friends but he had Wuya and himself. Jack had no one. The bright optimism and cheerfulness he had once had as a teenager had faded fast the older he got.

That was how he had ended up agreeing to go to one of his Mother's awful parties to try and make at least a friend. It was unlikely he knew considering he had nothing in common with the type of people that his Mother liked to socialise with or their adult children. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Unfortunately it also included his Mother dragging him out to go clothes shopping, insisting his usual outfits wouldn't cut it for tonight. So here he was, out in a shopping centre being made to try on outfit after outfit. He had made her agree that she could only pick out clothes of certain colours he had listed, any others would be outright rejected straight away.

Walking out of the changing room he looks up at his Mother and has to admit that this outfit did look good on him, it was one the personal shopper his Mother hired had picked out for him. At first his Mother had been unsure but now she saw it on her son she had to concede that it looked good. Although she wished she would cut his hair and stop tying it back in that small untidy ponytail and take out all those piercings out of his ears and then he would look so much more handsome. And don't get her started on his make-up. "You look so handsome Jackie. Even if you do look a bit... alternative..."

Shrugging, Jack looks at himself in the full length mirror. The pearl grey button up shirt was form fitting, sleeves rolled up to below his elbow, the top few buttons left undone to show off his now toned and muscular arms and chest. The jeans were a black skinny fit with a silver chain hooked from a belt loop on the front to one just above his back pocket. With these the look was finished with black combat boots, tied messily with silver studs on the heels. "Yeah I guess." shoving his hands in his pockets. "Can I leave in these if we pay for them? I can't be bothered to change just to get home and have to change again."

The shop assistant nods eagerly and takes the credit card from his Mother. If nothing else, Jack liked the shirt. It made him feel like his hard work hadn't been for nothing entirely, you could see the muscle definition and evident hours of time spent working out to get them so. Which reminded him, he needed to get more clothes for working out and training in, as well as some better leather armour to protect him in fights. Only a year ago he had discovered this fantastic bespoke tailor that worked with all materials a person could imagine and had readily made Jack some combat ready leather and Kevlar outfits without asking questions, he was being paid too much to care what a young man would want with a jacket that had special plating normally used in motorbike jackets that could stop something from stabbing through. He would need to stop by again soon to get some new stuff, as his usual coat was beginning to fall apart from the most recent showdown.

Tags ripped off the outfit and his stuff all bagged and ready to go, they head to the sports shop for Jack to grab what he needs before they can head home. He noticed that since he had changed into the new outfit more people were staring at him except the usual contempt and sneer was missing. Instead they were looking at him... almost appreciatively. Weird. Buying the bits he needs they leave and go home to prepare for the party.

**~Ω~**

Jack was already massively regretting coming to the party. Everyone was avoiding him like the plague and so now he was sat with a drink, he didn't know what it was called or what was in it but it was alcoholic and bright red so he was happy, waiting for the night to be over so he could go back down to his lab and try and forget this stupid idea of trying to make friends. _Admit it,_ He thinks glumly, _you're a freak Jack and no one wants to know you._

As Jack begins to think about which Shen Gong Wu would be best to use to destroy all these petty and pathetic people his Mother socialised with a very attractive young man, only a few years older than himself, walks over and smiles at him. "Hi, Jack right? I'm Andrew. Or Andy, if you want."

"Uh, hi." Jack blinks at him, stunned by his good looks and the fact he was talking to him. Honestly Jack didn't really know what he classified as sexually, he'd never been with anyone before and had never found the time to stop to think about it. Sure when he was younger he'd had a bit of a crush on Kimiko but that had faded real quick. If he had to say he'd probably go with that his gate swings both ways. "So, Andrew, erm, enjoying the party?"

He was flapping, he had no idea what to say that wouldn't make him run away. Laughing softly, Andrew shakes his head, his mahogany eyes shining with amusement. "Not really, sorry. This isn't my sort of thing... You know? My Father forced me to come tonight, hoping I'd find some rich young woman to snatch up. What about you? You don't look like you're having a good time."

"No, this isn't my sort of thing either. Not to brag but I'm a certified genius and these people are dull and stupid. All they want to talk about is the most mundane subjects and I can't suffer the way they look down on me because of my appearance." Jack sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I've just had a crappy night."

Smiling softly, Andrew puts a hand on his shoulder and rubs it comfortingly. Jack had immediately tensed up, expecting pain or an attack of some form, after all that was the only time people ever touched him. Yet it wasn't. It was nice and sent tingles through him making him flush faintly. "Don't worry about it, me too. Why don't we ditch this boring party and go somewhere a bit more fun? I think there's a Laser Tag place down the road, sound like your sort of thing?"

Jack wanted to pinch himself. Surely he had to be dreaming, this tall, attractive blonde man that looked like he'd stepped out of a Calvin Klein ad was asking him to ditch a boring party with stuck up rich assholes to go do something mildly violent and a hell of a lot more fun. There was no way this could be real, Jack just wasn't that lucky. "Fuck yeah." Jack grins and follows him eagerly. Dream or not, he was going to enjoy it whilst it lasted.

**~Ω~**

Honestly, Jack was sure it had been years since he had laughed last. He didn't even laugh when he won showdowns or beat the monks to a Shen Gong Wu anymore. Yet here he was, laughing and having the time of his life, using all his skills to his advantage to beat Andrew at a silly game of Laser Tag. As well as all the others that were there, a surprising number of other adults playing too instead of all children.

Aiming to fire at Andrew again, the taller man pounces on the red head and they laugh as they roll down the ramp Jack had been stood at the top of, landing in a darkened almost unnoticeable part of the course. Andrew was on top of Jack, both grinning and out of breath. Leaning down, the blonde surprises the genius with a kiss, his tongue running along the seam of his lips, begging for entry. Jack gasps softly, opening his mouth and moaning softly at the sensation. It wasn't perfect and they ended up biting each other's lips occasionally but neither man cared, Jack was swimming in hormones he'd never experienced before, enjoying his first kiss and Andrew was just pleased that he had read the other man correctly and hadn't scared him off. Moving down his lips, chin and throat, Andrew pushes his collar aside to leave a hickey on his collar bone where the shirt would hide it. Knotting his pale fingers in the soft blonde locks, Jack bites his lip to stop a moan and holds his head there. Satisfied that the mark would go a nice deep purple, almost black colour, the older man sits back and looks into the bright ruby red eyes. "So uh, I guess this means you'll date me right?"

Nodding eagerly, not caring how desperate he seems, Jack smiles and stands up with him to finish the round of Laser Tag. They didn't have long left and then they'd have to head back to make sure they were back before the party was over and their parents realised they had left. Until Andrew had gotten his dream job he pretty much relied on his Father's money so he had to keep him happy and do as the man wanted even if he was a 24 year old man, an adult by all accounts and capable of earning his own.

This was how Jack's relationship with the only person who had shown him true kindness and interest had begun, an event the man would never forget as it was the start of the best year of his life that lead to the worst year of his life, and nearly dying.

**~ Ω~**

At training with Chase the next day, Jack was all smiles and eager to do all the tasks set, not complaining once. Which had the Dragon Lord very suspicious, watching the young man with narrowed bronze eyes. Wuya walks over and runs her hand along his shoulders and stands next to him. "Do not touch me again, Witch." Chase growls at her.

Wuya sighs and keeps her hands to herself, watching Jack with him. She had been trying to get into Chase's bed but it had yet to succeed. The younger more powerful man simply had no interest in her at all it seemed. As the time rolls around when Jack would normally finish training, Chase raises an eyebrow as the man goes to leave. "See you tomorrow Chase, Wuya." He grins, looking excited.

"Why have you stopped Spicer? I didn't say the training session was over. Did I."

Jack just shrugs, he really didn't care about the training today. He had arranged to meet up with Andrew again today once he was done here to go out on a proper first date. "I don't care Chase, I have plans." The insolent tone makes Chase's eye twitch. "As I said, see you tomorrow." Before the Dragon Lord can punish the pale man for speaking to him thus, Jack had his heli-pack on and was flying hastily out of the building.

Grinding his teeth, Chase decides he sincerely doesn't like this change in Jack, even if a part of him was pleased to see him in a better mood and putting more effort into his training.

**~ Ω~**

It started off small, with Andrew simply manipulating Jack into wearing clothes he thought were more 'appropriate' for him and even persuading him to stop wearing his make-up and goggles. Reluctant at first, Jack had soon kept to it when he was kissed with pure unadulterated desire when Andrew had seen him dressed as he wanted. It was nice to feel desired after all. The sex was fantastic that first night too, going several times before falling asleep together in a content messy heap. Because of this Jack's Mother had quickly accepted Andrew as a her son's boyfriend even though she was never at home to actually see them together.

Eventually Andrew had wormed his way into Jack's heart and head to the extent that he even managed to convince him to give up building Jack Bots or use his heli-pack, telling him that he was concerned for his wellbeing and it broke his heart to think of the love of his life using something so dangerous, not that he doubted Jack's abilities but he simply wouldn't sleep well knowing that there was always a risk with them.

Again, Jack had been reluctant but he had gone along with it because he loved Andrew. They had been together so long, it was hard to deny him anything he wanted. Besides it made him happy seeing him so grateful when he went along with it. Then things got worse. Jack had had to use his heli-pack to go train at a specific location with Chase and Andrew had found out.

Arriving home exhausted and worked harder than ever, Jack puts the heli-pack back into the box and seals it up and freezes when he hears Andrew clear his throat from behind him. "Andy, before you get mad, I needed it for my training with Chase. I had to fly up to meet him on a mountain and-"

Slapping him across the face, Andrew's temper flares and he begins to slap and punch Jack several times until he was bruised and bloody. "I told you to never use this again. And who is 'Chase'? Why are you meeting him on a mountain?"

Later, Andrew had begged forgiveness, tears streaming down his face and on his knees. He claimed that he was just so concerned that he had lost his temper and he'd never do it again and begged for another chance, that he was madly in love with Jack and sometimes it blinded him but he'd better for him. Jack, desperate to keep the only friend and lover in his life had forgiven him. They had fantastic slow make up sex in his lab and then a few more times in bed, going until neither could physically go on. It was as Jack lay boneless, swimming in the pleasant after-glow that Andrew rolls on top of him and looks down at him seriously. "If you love me Jack, if we want this to work out then I need you to promise me that you'll never meet up with that Chase guy again and I want you quit that job whatever it is you're doing with the 'Heylin' or whatever."

It was hardly like Jack had a choice, he felt pressured with Andrew on top of him like that whilst he was so vulnerable to give him whatever he wanted regardless. So he agrees and sends a message to Chase to never contact him again and sends him and Wuya all his Shen Gon Wu the next day.

The Monks had simply believed that Jack's disappearance was due to him going off to train more intensely over the months and many Shen Gon Wu appearances that he had not been at. Though it had confused them that they had seen Chase and Wuya but not the genius. It was when they were at a shopping centre to buy new clothes, having grown out of their old clothes, when they had spotted him again for the first time in almost a year. They had all ended up staring in shock at the young man. He had definitely not been training up from the look of him. It was almost impossible to recognise him anymore without his usual style of clothes, goggles or make up but it was definitely him. But that wasn't what had changed drastically about his appearance. It was the fact that all the muscle he had worked so hard to tone and build had vanished, his face and body noticeably thin and gaunt. His clothes hung off him, much too big. Once bright blood red hair was now dull in colour and clearly not healthy anymore.

Unable to do anything but watch him from where they stood, they had witnessed him leaning on Andrew and kiss him softly before leaving with him.

Andrew had Jack under his thumb now, he had practically starved the young man to get him to lose weight and try to develop a more 'feminine' slim figure. There was nothing feminine about his incredibly thin figure but it wasn't really about that. Andrew knew Jack was strong, definitely able to beat him in a fight if it ever came to that. So he had to change that, he needed total control over the man. And now he had it.

One night Jack had somehow managed to really piss Andrew off to the point where the man had not only beaten him half to death but then proceeded to rape him aggressively and several times until the young man was bleeding and screaming his throat raw. Storming out and leaving the young man in a broken mess in their room he had gone out to a bar to get a drink to sooth his throat which was sore from shouting at Jack, telling him how he deserved everything he had dished out the slim man and that if he ever tried to leave him he'd kill him in his sleep.

Desperate and knowing now he really had to get away, Jack had managed to drag/crawl his way down to his lab and send a call to Chase desperately. But he was losing a lot of blood fast, and already weak from being so thin and frail he passed out before the Dragon Lord could answer.

"After all this time Spicer what do- Spicer?" Chase frowns, looking confused as no one was there. That was when he spots Jack passed out naked on the ground, looking practically dead he was so thin and covered in so much blood. "Spicer!" Leaving hastily, Chase runs faster than he had ever run before to get to Jack's house and gathers him up in a sheet before taking him to a nearby hospital. Wuya had watched in shock as he had run out, wondering why the Dragon Lord had run to the aid of a young man he clearly found irritating and had been extremely pissed off with for throwing back Chase's training sessions back in his face.

But he hadn't thought, he had just seen Jack lying there dying and had reacted. For whatever reason he wasn't prepared to think about yet, he cared about the wellbeing of the young man and hadn't been willing to let him die like that. So here he was, pacing in the waiting area after being seen to by a doctor himself, having been covered in Jack's blood when he had arrived they wanted to check him over too. They had insisted that if he wanted to wait for Jack he would have to change into some scrubs, his clothes too soaked in blood. Donned in green scrubs, Chase growls to himself silently. _You better live Spicer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So there you have it, chapter one! I decided to expand much more on the original first chapter to show Jack's relationship with Andrew in greater detail and more insight on why Jack stayed with him.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, Reviewers get cookies! ;)


	2. Reality Tells A Different Kind Of Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of cheating with this chapter, it's basically the first chapter but from Chase's POV instead. Thank you to those of you who are following my story, whether you're new to this fic or have returned to see the re-write, you're all beautiful wonderful people and I'm terribly sorry I don't update more often. I would blame Uni work but it's honestly just because I'm incredibly lazy and have lacked motivation to update any of my stories, although I am now trying to catch up.There is some slight Chase x OCs in this chapter but it's just brief flashes of him using them for sex, don't worry he won't end up with an OC. Also I am trying my best to show Jack in an abusive relationship and recovering in the best way I can having not experienced anything like this personally, so if there are any errors or it seems like his behaviour is strange for a victim of abuse please, please, flag it up to me so I can improve the story. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Reality Tells A Different Kind Of Tale**

The sudden change in clothes and make-up had raised some questions in Chase's mind but he decided that the odd nineteen year old was just going through a new phase with his 'style'. Something Wuya had attempted to explain to Chase before but he had gotten fed up and insulted one too many times so had trapped the witch back as a floating mask, for that and for some peace from the handsy witch.

It was only the day after the party for Jack but Chase had noticed how much the young man had changed in that short time. There was something about seeing the young man so enthused in training with his new clothes, showing off his sleek and toned figure that was almost alluring about the albino. Even his scent seemed more pleasant to Chase. He had to reprimand himself for finding himself getting a bit too enthused himself in the training, if only to increase the potency of Jack's addictive scent.

Then the red head had suddenly declared he was done for the day and packed up to leave. The insolence of his behaviour, added with the fact that Chase seemed strangely attached to the teen, provoked the Dragon Lord to a quick anger. However Jack seemed oblivious, either that or he was aware but didn't care. Which only served to anger and attract Chase more. Chase can feel his eye twitch as the genius grins and says his goodbyes.

"Why have you stopped Spicer? I didn't say the training session was over. Did I." Chase can feel the growl more than hear it, as it rumbles out of his throat.

"I don't care Chase, I have plans." The insolent tone makes Chase's eye twitch, again although this one is noticed by Jack whom simply continues speaking. "As I said, see you tomorrow." Before the Dragon Lord can punish the pale man for speaking to him thus, Jack had his heli-pack on and was flying hastily out of the building, clearly not as suicidal as his behaviour had previously suggested.

On one hand, Chase was thrilled internally that Jack had finally returned to the same level of enthusiasm for training that he had once had when the Dragon had agreed to train him. On the other hand however, he was furious that Jack had spoken to him and dismissed him the way he had. Not for the actual insolent behaviour surprisingly, more for the reaction it stirred in himself.

_It is simply due to the lack of sexual partners that challenge you and push at you as you truly desire._ He tells himself. _No one can deny that Jack has grown into an attractive young man, worthy of the lustful gazes you sent his way today at training. That he ignored them and your superiority just made it burn a bit hotter in your blood. When was the last time you truly had to work to get the attention of a potential sexual partner?_

Satisfied with his reasoning, Chase pushes the thoughts aside for now and instead contemplates other possible sexual partners or the possibility of searching out a one night stand.

**#**

Jack surprises both Wuya and Chase further as he changes his appearance more so, the make-up now entirely gone, as were the goggles. Although what was more shocking were the clothes, the colour and style of them were nothing they would have ever pictured the young genius in. But he was still happy and it was clear to them both why, Chase could smell the sex on him now. It was frustrating because Jack's scent in it was enticing but the other scent that mingled with his only served to boil his blood. He wasn't sure why, there was just something in it that put him on edge.

Not only that, but they trained together and of course Chase ended up finding more than just a few of the love bites peppered over his creamy, pale complexion. Something possessive rises in Chase at this discovery. He supposed it was just because he is a selfish bastard, no known for his like of sharing anything or anyone he deemed as 'his'. And Jack was most definitely considered as his. Even if it was just as his pesky student, desperate to prove himself to the Heylin.

That didn't seem to matter to Chase's more animalistic side, the Dragon blood flowing through him burning with anger due to the clear indications of possession from another person.

Basically, Chase was unhappy.

But he couldn't say so or make Jack stop, not really. Not when the boy was _more_ enthusiastic in training than ever and had been winning more showdowns than before. There was no logical reason for him to make the boy stop, and the last thing he needed was people questioning his motives. Especially a certain annoying Witch.

**#**

Where on earth was Spicer?

Chase frowns and growls softly under his breath as he paces the training area. Jack was meant to have been at the castle for training over an hour ago. Yet the boy was nowhere to be seen.

The wind blows in just the right direction and Chase's nose twitches slightly as the familiar smell of Jack, more importantly a very sweaty Jack, fills his nostrils. Looking over in the direction it is coming from, Chase raises a dark eyebrow at the sight of Jack _walking_ up the mountainside. Where on earth was his heli-pack? Or even one of his goddamn annoying robots to carry him to the top?

"You're late." Growling, Chase turns on his heel away from him and leads him inside wordlessly, expecting his obedience without question or the need to explain himself.

Jack sighs and follows, knowing that realistically he didn't have a good reason for being late. Although he no longer had his bots or heli-pack he should've timed the journey better.

Whilst in the state he was in he was no use to Chase. Or at least, that was what Chase was telling himself anyway at least and the concern scratching at him was being ignored for now. So he shows the red head to one of his guest rooms and to the baths, before leaving him to it and instructing one of the cats to stay and watch over him.

"How _sweet_ of you to do that for him Chase." Wuya laughs slightly as she walks by Chase's side.

"Keep talking Witch, might be the last chance you get before I tear that tongue out of your mouth." Chase snaps at her, already uncomfortable with the strange feelings bubbling up inside him without having to explain himself to Wuya.

She smirks and stops him, pushing him against the wall gently with one hand. "Now now, Chase, my dear. Would you really do such a thing? I mean, you could put it to such better uses..." Tilting her head she bares her throat slightly, curious to see if the display of submission will affect him as she hopes.

Whether he wanted to deny it or not, the display _is_ arousing, if only slightly. Enough to make his pulse pick up and his eyes begin to dilate. Enough for Wuya to notice. Pushing away from the wall, Chase decides to scare Wuya a little, show her what she was unknowingly asking for.

Pinning her to the wall, growling, teeth sharpening, his features slightly more reptilian than normal although definitely still in his human form, Chase forces her down onto the floor in the most submissive position possible. Growling in a terrifying manner Chase sends it as a warning to Wuya to not fight as he begins sniffing at her, scenting her.

Wuya's pulse had definitely picked up but not out of arousal. Clenching her fists she tries not to move and worries that she may have made a mistake. She was scared. There was no way she could hide it, Chase would definitely smell it in her scent. And that led to another thought that served to only make her more terrified; _What if that turns Chase on?_

Snorting faintly, Chase stands up and pulls a face as if he had just tasted something unpleasant. "Perhaps, Witch, you should consider your decisions more carefully if you are not prepared to deal with the consequences." He watches her stand up, rigid and determined to look unaffected but her scent was giving her away. "Do not offer submission if you do not understand _exactly_ what it is you're offering me." Turning on his heel he silently stalks away down the corridor.

**#**

Chase had arranged for a training session to be held at the top of a mountain and instructed Jack not to be late, or else. The thin, clear air would help clear his head too. But it was actually a rather important training session for the showdowns, given the frequency of which they ended up high above the ground, focusing on balance and speed as well.

It had been a while since he had seen Jack use the heli-pack but he had, clearly having some sense in not trying to climb the mountain by foot, brought it back out for the day. Chase removes his armour and his shirt, down to only his trousers as he begins to stretch out.

It wasn't strong but enough for Chase's nose to pick up, the sweet tinge to an already delightful scent; arousal. The Dragon Lord ponders that briefly as he continues his stretches. In the years he had trained with the genius he had never smelled of arousal and this was hardly the first time Jack had seen Chase like this.

Curious, he decides to subtly play on it and see if it was in fact because of him or if he had simply been with his partner before he got here, and the scent was the carry-over from that. He instructs Jack on moves and fights with him on the mountain, making sure to 'unknowingly' put them in provocative positions, occasionally growling in his ear to test his reaction.

The first time he did it, pressed up against Jack's back and ass the sudden wash of arousal that poured off Jack and into his nose had nearly pushed him over the edge of his control.

Well of course, learning this he had to keep pushing Jack and see if he would continue to react so. They were both fairly exhausted by the end of the training session, Jack because Chase had pushed him harder than ever in the fights and balance activities, Chase however was exhausted from keeping himself from bending Jack over and claiming the young man in every way possible.

He could only blame himself, after all he was the one who was provoking the response. Jack wasn't flirting or even knowingly displaying his aroused scent to the Dragon.

Later when Chase was sprawled out in his room, bored, he had felt his mind drift back to the little noises that Jack hadn't been able to keep in and the sheer intensity of arousal in his scent. It had been a while since Chase had felt such a need to rile someone up like that, or the need to touch himself to find some relief. Yet here he was, perfectly recalling the day, hand wrapped around himself and moving slowly.

Mentally, Chase could imagine Jack on his hands and knees, neck bared and submitting to him. Jack would shift his hips up and back, whining softly, begging to be fucked and dominated by his Master. And of course, as the merciful Master that he is, Chase would oblige his submissive, fucking him hard and deep. He'd knot his fingers in Jack's blood red hair and pull it to bare his throat before biting down and marking him.

Chase groans loudly as his orgasm hits suddenly, his cum hitting his stomach and chest in long spurts. With a sigh he makes his way to his bath, submerging completely and washing away all the evidence of his brief loss of control over his sex drive. Just in time too, it seemed.

Wuya floats in and informs him that Jack had sent a Bot that had self-destructed after delivering all of the Shen Gong Wu he had collected and a letter. Despite her curiosity, she had resisted opening and reading it before Chase had.

Frowning he takes the letter and opens it.

_Chase, Wuya and anyone else it applies to, here are all my Shen Gong Wu. Take them and please, never contact me again. The Heylin life isn't for me, I'm moving on and focusing on more productive causes, no offense. Jack._

Roaring in fury, Chase balls the letter up and throws it into the other end of the bath, climbing out swiftly. That ungrateful little bastard. Storming back to his room he dries off and dresses again, pacing his room.

Wuya floats in and watches Chase. "Why are you so angry Chase? We finally got rid of that annoying, useless brat. You no longer need to waste your time and effort in training someone who clearly doesn't deserve it and we got all his wu."

"Wuya, I have never given a flying fuck about those Wu. I don't need them to fight." Chase growls at her and continues to pace. However he can't ignore that Wuya does actually have a point. Jack leaving should have been a relief to him. Yet here he was.

Surely, it must just be because the little brat had thrown Chase's time and effort back in his face. Not because he had left.

**#**

Despite the temptation, Chase had decided to leave Jack alone. He had tried to distract himself by finding some people worthy of taking to his bed. Some just had a scent that was… pleasant enough for one night. Chase would go back to theirs, tear their clothes off and fuck them in a way they had never dreamed of before. By the end of the night they would be left sleeping, exhausted and sated whilst Chase dressed and left before they awoke.

It wasn't as satisfying as he craved, or more accurately as satisfying as he _needed_. His sex drive was going out of control. Some days he hadn't bothered to leave his room, the desire to fuck so powerful that all he could do was rut furiously in his room seeking release. It was something he had been warned of as a side effect of becoming a Dragon Demon, should he find an appropriate 'Mate' he would go into Heat and struggle to focus clearly on anything other than sex until he had claimed the partner. Sex with others would dull it slightly, sex with the candidate would numb it for a day or two but nothing would settle it until he had mated.

At the realization of what was happening to him Chase storms out of the room, doors flying off the handles with the sheer force he pushes through them and out into his courtyard. Tipping his head back he lets out a rough howl and begins kicking and punching various statues and parts of the balcony, destroying them in swift, powerful moves.

This couldn't possibly be happening to him. Not now. Not ever, he never wanted to be burdened with a Mate, someone he had to bond with in every way and share his extended life with. No, absolutely not. That sounded far too emotional and romantic for the Dragon Lord. Although the bouts of insane stamina to have several long rounds of sex were a bonus, he had to admit. But definitely not worth everything it all came with.

So for now he would find another one night stand to satisfy himself, then go home work out and meditate for a while.

Dressed in a sharp, fitted black suit and deep red shirt left unbuttoned at the top, Chase brushes his hair back and ties it at the nape of his neck before heading out to the club. Instead of going into his usual higher class club he spots another, something a bit darker and seemed more like something Spicer would have enjoyed than himself and decides to go their instead.

Buying his drink he winks at the cute bartender that blushes and flusters slightly under the attention then moves on to moving through the crowds, prowling through to find his prey. Upstairs he stops at the balcony to look down at the dance floor.

A flash of bright red catches his attention and he follows it through the crowd until it stops at the bar and he gets a _very_ good view of the person's behind as they bend over the bar. His feet start moving before he finishes checking them out, pulling him over to the figure.

A young man wearing bright red skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt with converse and short messy blonde hair had caught his attention this evening. He buys the young man a drink as he struggles to get the attention of the very busy bar staff. "Oh, thanks." He smiles at Chase and takes a sip as he checks the tall Heylin Warrior out.

Chase moves closer to the young man, exuding charm and arousal. Luckily for him in his Heat he would be able to pick up much more easily. Any attraction felt by the person holding his attention would overwhelm the boundaries in their head, the ones that hold them back from jumping straight into bed with him.

They talk for a little while, the blonde flirting with him and becoming quite bold in touching Chase. The Dragon Lord smirks and leans in close to his ear, murmuring gently into it. "Why don't we go back to your place and find something more interesting to do?"

And with that he is led eagerly back to a small apartment nearby and proceeds to make out with the young man against the front door, in the hallway and then again on the sofa. Whilst Chase calmly removes his clothes and leaves them in a nice neat pile, the blonde practically rips his clothes off.

Naked they collide in a mess of roaming hands and breathless kisses. Chase growls softly as his Heat flares up pushing him to put the blonde on his hands and knees on the sofa in front of him, before liberally spreading lube onto his fingers and pushing two inside his body.

Moaning and back arching, the blonde begins rocking his hips back onto the fingers, shivering and shuddering when Chase adds a third and finally a fourth finger. The final digit causes the boy to cry out in shocked pleasure, before looking over his shoulder at the Heylin with clouded, hooded eyes that seek their target almost immediately. He stares in wonder, shock and slight fear at the thick, heavy and big cock that is erect and seeping pre-cum slightly.

Chase holds onto his hip with one hand and braces the other against the back of the blonde's neck, holding him down on the sofa before pushing in swiftly with one deep, hard thrust. The blonde screams, legs twitching and panting heavily. After a moment or two he begins rocking his hips back onto Chase's.

Inhaling the smell of arousal pouring off the man beneath him, Chase allows the mildly sweet, pleasant scent to fuel him as he begins thrusting into the tight body beneath him at a slow pace but with an incredible power that hits his sweet spot every time.

Hands move from their original position, drifting down the hot, sweaty body desperately moving with Chase's. Moving over his shoulders and back across his ribs in soft tickling motions until reaching his hard nipples, pinching and rolling them between his long fingers.

The blonde can only moan, cry out and pathetically rock his hips back to meet Chase's thrusts as the older begins stimulating the other erogenous areas. One hand leaves his nipple to stroke down his stomach before wrapping around his cock and pumping him to the increasing pace of the Heylin's thrusts.

It's not long before the blonde is crying out and cumming hard, body twitching and tensing with the force of it. Chase continues to fuck him through it, draining every last drop of him before just allowing his heat to consume him as he fucks the blonde hard and fast, roaring as he cums inside him.

Exhausted, the blonde passes out as Chase carries him over his shoulder to the bedroom and throws him into bed. Then he goes to the bathroom to wash himself up enough to put his clothes back on before heading back to his castle.

For now the burn of his Heat was only a slight irritating itch at the back of his mind, for the next day or so at least anyway.

Having bathed, changed and relaxed, Chase heads down to meditate when he hears his contraption from Jack call. Frowning he goes over to the large screen and answers. So now the boy wanted to come crawling back to the Heylin side?

"After all this time Spicer what do- Spicer?" Chase frowns having fully intended to gloat but looks around confused as no one was there. Then out of the corner of his eye he spots a pale figure. With dulled, almost colourless hair and drenched in blood lay Jack, skinnier than should ever have been allowed by the young man and with pale skin that no longer excited Chase but instead made him think of a corpse. "Spicer!"

The next hour or so is a blur for Chase, racing to help Jack, taking him to the hospital then being forced away from the genius to be inspected by Doctors himself. Of course once he was showered and given clean scrubs to wear it was clear that he was physically in perfect health. It was just the blood that he had gotten covered in bringing Jack to safety.

At first the police had spoken to Chase, asking if he was Jack's partner or if he had any clue as to who may have done this. The Doctor's had checked everything and done a rape test on him which came back positive. However seeing the sheer distress that Chase was going through they had soon left him alone, realising he wasn't the perpetrator.

A young female Doctor walks over to Chase and updates him on his status. "He's better and exactly where he needs to be. The first hour was… tricky. We very nearly lost him but he's on the right track to recovery now." Quickly, she runs through what they had pieced together in what had happened to Jack tonight, they believed that Jack had been abused, raped and manipulated for a long time now given the state of his malnourishment; and therefore believed it to be a case of domestic abuse.

"I'm going in to see him now." Chase growls faintly, his voice rough and tired. Walking into the room he sits down at the chair beside the bed and sniffs at Jack faintly. He did smell very slightly of death but it was beginning to fade. Chase didn't want to think about the possession and anger rising in him at the smell of the perp's mark on Jack's body, the scent oozing from Jack's pores until it was flushed out and washed away.

Although Jack didn't look like a hopeful sight right now with all the tubes, wires and machines he was hooked up to but Chase could already tell the benefit it was having on the young man.

And though still confused and highly displeased at the emotions that forced themselves to be felt tonight, Chase falls asleep in the chair beside Jack's bed and rests easy knowing that for now at least he didn't have to face that and that Jack was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So there's Chapter 2. Chase is finally feeling and it's a confusing time. After all, he was a cold heartless bastard before this all happened. Oh well.  
> So yeah, forgive me for kind of fobbing you off a bit with this chapter but… well… I'm lazy.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome just please be polite! :)


	3. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you all for you ridiculous patience with this ridiculous writer. I've had various personal issues as well as work which has kinda hit the breaks hard on my personal writing.
> 
> However I'm determined to try and get some more written and uploaded on my days off.
> 
> I hope you can all forgive me for this outrageous delay in an update and enjoy the newest chapter!

**Chapter 3: Tell Me Why**

Pain. Jack was accustomed to a constant level of it now but this, this was intense. His eyes open in a flutter, his brain foggy from what he'd been through and all the drugs they'd pumped into him. He's in a hospital, hooked up to a few different things. With Chase asleep at his bedside.

Shocked, his heart rate picks up and the monitor beeps in response to this increase. In the time it takes for Jack to glance at the machine then back, Chase is wide awake, staring at him. "Uh… hi?" he croaks out weakly before attempting to sit himself up. An orderly and a nurse walk in with food and drink and the morning round of drugs. The nurse helps him to sit up before administering these to him however, so he doesn't accidentally end up just hurting himself further.

When they leave, Chase hadn't moved and was still staring at him with the same unreadable expression.

But they are interrupted again, this time by the young female doctor that had seen Jack last night and spoken to Chase briefly as well. She walks in, all soft smiles and pure gentleness. "Good morning boys." She looks between them. "Why don't you go down to the staff break room and get yourself a decent cup of coffee Chase? You've been sat here all night, and trust me, you'll need it. Plus it's better than that vending machine crap." Her face lights up with another smile. "I'll stay here and keep Jack company."

Chase's bronze eyes drag away from Jack to the cool blue eyes of the doctor, searching for any hint of a threat. But, there was none. She was a healer through and through, her scent was one of pure comfort and safety; something similar to the feeling one gets from proximity to their parents, for instance.

The Doctor checks the updated chart, reading through the notes quickly scribbled on by the nurse earlier. Then she walks to Jack's side and smiles down at him, making a hand gesture asking if she can take a seat. Jack nods. "Hi Jack, I'm Dr Taubalm, your friend brought you in last night in a bit of a state. Now I need to know if you've been taking any kinds of drugs or medication either recently or in the past. This is because we need to do some pretty intense repair of your body, which means a lot of drugs and stress to your body. So if you have been on anything at all, I need to know."

Jack shakes his head no, his throat was so sore. He had forgotten just how badly damaged his throat was until he had said Hi to Chase earlier.

The doctor smiles and nods, writing up his next couple of treatments on his clipboard. "Good, now we can at least get you on the proper painkillers huh? Once you're more recovered, the Police are wanting to speak to you." She pauses. "We know you were raped, and beaten, but my job is to make you healthy again. If you don't want to press charges, that's fine. But you're going to have to speak to a counsellor."

Again, Jack just nods. He knew. It wouldn't be the first time he would be sent to speak to mental health professionals either. His mother had sent him before as a child and again as a teenager, determined that there was something wrong with her son. Of course each time, he came back with the ruling that he was just incredibly intelligent and so therefore bored. They had tried before to try and get deeper with him, find out more about his attachment issues with his parents. They never got what they wanted, and he would do the bare minimum required to get through this next round.

But he didn't need to worry about it now. He was on his new medication and new painkillers which kept him mostly out of it or dead asleep. There is one thought that sticks with him and comforts him during his hours of lucidity and out of it. Chase hadn't left him alone in the Hospital.

#

Eventually though, he is well enough to be taken off the painkillers entirely and he is faced with the meeting with the police officers. Chase has to hold in his growl when they enter the room, his Dragon side seeing them as a threat to Jack in his fragile state.

Chase doesn't really want Jack to reveal to _them_ who perpetrated this crime. _He_ wants to be the one to hunt him down and make him pay for what he did to the young man that had once been his student. But then, his protectiveness was going into overdrive as of late. Whilst his desire to hunt him down was almost overwhelming, it was nothing in comparison to his need to protect Jack. The need to stay by his side and ensure his safety.

A niggling voice in the back of his head tells him that the intensity was more than just the objective possession of him, or that you would feel for a friend, an ally, or even a lover. This was tied directly to the Heat he had been experiencing recently. Which, (since he had first received Jack's call for help) had also been suspiciously and completely absent over the past couple of days whilst at Jack's side. At this point, Chase had to admit that he knew basically nothing about his Dragon's desires and needs. He knew that if this continued, soon he wouldn't have a choice, he'd have to contact _them_ and get… help.

The officers ask if Chase can leave for the interview, and despite his instincts screaming to stay, he would leave for Jack's sake if that was what he wanted. But he feels a small tight grip around his wrist as he stands to leave. Jack had reached out faster than any of them had managed to catch.

"I'd… He can stay." Jack was blushing. _BLUSHING._ Chase feels his Heat creeping back up slightly but it quickly squashes back down into whatever depths it had been previously hiding in. Now was not the time. But the flow of blood, the touch of his skin against his, and the sweet scent that he had been filling the room with as his health had improved was beginning to drive him mad.

The officers don't ask (after all, they had dealt with these sorts of cases before and knew that the victim normally would have someone they needed for support) and simply take a seat, preparing for the interview with him.

#

Chase had been asked to leave. He was shaking with rage. Jack hadn't wanted him to go but, he kept growling during the interview and the officers weren't getting a good recording with it. He had left willingly, not wanting to cause Jack any further distress, stalking outside the room instead.

Dr Taubalm walks over and smiles at Chase. "Hello Chase, taking a breather?" She lifts her clipboard from her side. "I just had the insurance company confirm payment for Jack's treatments by his Mother so good news on that, no need to worry unnecessarily about money. However he is going to need constant supervision for a little while, so we need the address that he will be staying at once he's been released for the visits from the nurses and mental health teams, I don't suppose you can help Jack fill these out for me can you?"

She pushes the clipboard into his hand before he can saying anything, thanking him and disappearing swiftly. Chase rolls his eyes and looks down at the paperwork. There were a bunch of leaflets as well about life after abuse, seeking help, feeling depressed, the usual mixture of bright and yet also plain brochures that you could find anywhere in almost any doctors surgery or hospital waiting room wall rack.

There was one however that was not from one of these wall racks and appeared to be one that was more detailed and contained more information. It also had a printed off label with a phone number, address and name of a doctor. It was a sex therapy pamphlet. It seemed the young doctor had made the decision to call ahead and speak to this… 'Sex Doctor' and had their approval to pass on their details to Jack so he could call and make an appointment.

Chase is snapped out of it, eyes darting up as the officers leave the room. Swiftly and silently he moves past them and into the room. His nostrils flare as he breathes in the heavy and addictive scent that Jack seemed to fill the room with. Luckily, Jack doesn't notice, looking up a moment later when Chase had regained composure. His Heat was making him behave more animalistic than ever before.

He had already filled out the forms to state that Jack would be at Chase's address for the next 6 months at least for the doctor's visits. And due to how severe his injuries and strain on his malnourished body he needed to have a constant guardian for a little while until he was able to fully care for himself without assistance. He simply places the clipboard on the table in front of Jack and looks down at him. "Sign it, Spicer."

Although that Dragon's voice was always forceful, commanding and firm, even Jack could hear the strange softness that he had never used in front of the young genius before. And, if Chase were honest, had not been in his voice since he had been a human.

Something weird was going on. Jack just takes the pen and signs the paperwork however. He trusted Chase and the Dragon had not only rushed to his aid in a moment of dire need but he had also stayed and protected him. Plus, Chase would never treat Jack like he was made of glass. The aggressive and protective nature of Chase was soothing to the redhead. It was normal and right now he needed normality. Besides, the Dragon Lord is just an intimidating Demon, you'd have to be dead to not feel fear from his presence.

Jack just wanted to be out of the hospital and going back with Chase would get him back into training faster. Then he could reclaim what he had lost, reclaim his strength. Once he had that he wouldn't feel so vulnerable, weak and useless. His eyes are drawn to the pamphlets also attached to the clipboard but quickly looks away, pushing the whole lot back towards Chase. Right now he wouldn't even acknowledge them. Everything about his current situation, even his own body, reminded him of what he had let happen to him.

Sniffing the air as Jack's scent changes, Chase growls slightly as he tastes the bitterness in his scent that indicated that the redhead was depressed. The Dragon knew the genius young man was letting that clever brain of his take over and over think everything. Ruby eyes meet bronze and in that moment, it was as if their thoughts were shared. Jack blushes faintly and looks away.

Chase meanwhile grabs the clipboard and gives Jack one last firm looks before leaving. He wouldn't let him get the better of himself.

As Jack watches him leave he is suddenly hit with a head rush. His neck and face flush more than they already were, his sense of smell almost overwhelmingly keen. Sweat. Blood, dried. Antiseptic. Metal. Something incredibly alluring… These hit him hard and fast before fading. His skin cools and he is left panting slightly, confused and still intrigued by that fantastic smell that had disappeared. It was so familiar, almost-

"Jack?" Dr Taubalm frowns and waves her hand in front of Jack's face. The younger man snaps out of it and looks up at his doctor with a bored expression. He _really_ wanted to leave. "You okay? You didn't even notice I'd come in."

He nods and they go over his schedule, with the dark haired woman bringing up some of the various pamphlets and recommending some services over the other. One of them, the sex therapist, she recommended the most. Jack gives a noncommittal answer about making an appointment with her.

Once Jack was able to walk without hurting himself he was released from Hospital and taken back to Chase's castle. It was strange but somehow he felt as if he had come home more so than he had ever felt returning to his actual childhood home.

A few of the cats had come to have a look and sniff around them in greeting, as well as perform their duty as the guards. One lioness however had taken a shine to Jack and bumps her head under his hand until he finally starts stroking her ears.

Chase currently had some guards sorting one of the rooms near to his to be converted into a bedroom for Jack. The large double bed he had slept in before was moved from the guest bed (which was the other side of the castle) as well as a few other various pieces of furniture that were necessities as well as some just for Jack's sake.

The redhead was still suspicious about the kind and caring behaviour exhibited by the normally cold man he idolised. Whilst Chase has actually said very little to him, his actions spoke volumes. Somehow, he just _knew_ what Jack needed right now. For example, Wuya was nowhere to be seen. Which was what Jack had hoped for in his wildest dreams. He never thought that it'd come true. Yet, he had managed to avoid the insufferable witch.

This was not a coincidence. Chase had made it clear to the witch that she was to stay out of Jack's way until he was back to his old self. The last thing he needed was her whispering hateful things into his ear, encouraging the negative overthinking of the genius.

Whilst Chase had of course picked up on his own strange behaviour, there was nothing he could do about it. Although he had never dealt with anything like this before he was incredibly old and had lived long enough to know when to just accept whatever his Demon-Dragon blood could throw at him. It still irked him that his Heat, which he had once enjoyed, was now torturous. Jack was so close yet his instincts, which ruled him during his Heat, wouldn't allow him to try anything with him if he wanted to. It was also these instincts that had driven him to protect and care for Jack, a desire to see him well overwhelming everything else.

Until he was alone, that is.

Jack had gone to his room to rest, taking a short nap before they had dinner. So, Chase was alone, his castle now smelling of Jack and his Heat slamming into him. Growling deeply he stalks into his chambers and into his private bath. Stripped down and stepping into the large deep pool of steaming water, the Dragon Lord was already painfully hard.

Images of the redhead (admittedly looking a little healthier than he did now) posed in his chambers, on his knees with his head tipped to bare his neck and those blood red eyes locking with his, fill his head. He relaxes back in his bath; hand wrapped around his length and allows himself to indulge in the images and the inescapable Heat.

Although he was comfortable, incredibly so, and felt safe in Chase's castle (which was odd within itself) Jack would not be able to sleep. No matter how much he reminded himself where he was, every time he closed his eyes he saw Andrew stood there by his bed, ready to take it all away from him again. He still felt too vulnerable alone and he despised it.

So, thinking that Chase was likely just meditating or reading, Jack decides to go and talk to the Dragon Lord. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed he nearly stands on the Lioness that had followed him earlier, having not realised that she was asleep by his bed. She wakes up as he does, giving him a berating look and unimpressed huff as she stands up, moves and falls back asleep.

The red head silently trots down to Chase's chambers and carefully pushes the door open. Whilst he was going to be disturbing the Dragon anyway, the less he could bother him the better. As he stalks across the room he discovers that Chase was not in his main chambers, but he hears a noise from the adjoining room. Jack moves across silently, unaware of what room it was, although he guessed it was likely the bathroom.

Peering in, the scarlet eyes grow large at the sight before him. Chase was in the baths, which was more like a giant steaming pool, stroking an impressive erection. Jack was frozen in place, his temperature shooting up and that same dizzying feeling from the hospital hits him. The Dragon Lord had to simply turn his head to the right and open his eyes and he would see the young redhead, flushed, staring at him.

And boy was Jack staring. He had never seen a more attractive specimen before him than the nude, half obscured figure of Chase. His entire body was muscled, toned and gleaming. Almost golden skin gleaming in the candlelight, that handsome and fierce face framed in dim lighting. The soft growls of pleasure sent shivers through Jack, making him shake slightly. Dizzy, horny and confused beyond belief, Jack quickly makes his way back to his room and locks the door. As he'd left he was sure he'd heard the Dragon say his name, but he was so foggy and weak he just collapsed back asleep, deciding to figure it out in the morning.

Chase's heat-crazed mind had actually amplified Jack's scent to ridiculous levels. Had the Dragon Lord not been in heat, he would have insisted that the boy had actually been within a few feet of him. But with his eyes closed and his hand wrapped around his length, he was perfectly imaging what it would look and feel like to have Jack in his lap, riding him to completion. He wanted to give and receive a new pleasure that only they could experience with the other. The desire of his Dragon Blood to mate, to complete with the young genius was completely in control right now.

As he cums hard, growling out his release, he realises he had been growling Jack's name on repeat for a while now. Luckily, the boy should still be sleeping as it hadn't taken as long as usual for the Dragon to finish. He put that down to the length of time he'd been unable to do anything whilst in such close proximity to his Mate.

Cleaning himself, Chase steps out of the bath and wraps a towel around his waist. Walking through to his chambers he stops dead and sniffs the air. His heat had cleared temporarily, so he knew that his hormone flooded brain hadn't conjured this.

Jack _had_ been in his room. If the scent's strength by the door was any indication he had seen Chase. More intriguing though, was how similar his aroused scent was to one of that in Heat too. If Chase hadn't just had his temporary release, and wasn't concerned about his Mate, the delicious scent would've had the Dragon as hard as he'd been getting into the bath.

He panics. Had Jack heard him say his name? Did he scare him away? After all Jack had been through, Chase had no idea how he would react to such a scene. But then he could definitely smell thick arousal in his scent, so did that mean that maybe Jack wanted him even still?

Growling and shaking his head, he dries off and throws on some casual thin trousers. He needed to go and meditate in the garden to clear his head. These emotions were old to him; he hadn't had to deal with concern for another for simply their safety for a _very_ long time.

Plus in this state, he was likely to simply scare his young Mate and they needed to talk.

_Ugh… Talking…_ Is Chase's last thought before clearing his mind to meditate in peace.

Screaming, sweating and shaking, Jack wakes up and pants heavily. Looking around the room in a panic he jumps slightly as the Lioness climbs up onto the bed next to him. She nudges her head under his hand and nuzzles in close to his side. Laying back and stroking her head, Jack takes slow deep breaths and calms himself down. The Lioness had reminded him truly where he was and reassured him that he was safe.

Tears stream unchecked down the alabaster skin as Jack curls into the giant cat and cries into the back of her neck. Admittedly, his dream had started out more than pleasant. He had actually thought of sex as something for pleasure for the first time in a long time. At the start, Chase had been fingering him open with four fingers, preparing him for the huge length he had witnessed before. But it had quickly delved into a nightmare when it changed to his old bedroom floor with Andrew over him instead.

Once again, pleasure quickly turned to pain and his nightmare was a reality he had lived through hundreds of times before. His brain could no longer distinguish what was simply a dream and what was real, since there had been many times he had passed out during, dreamed of it and woke to it too.

Sitting up and drying his face, Jack turns on the bedside lamp and gets dressed. He wasn't going to let it bother him now. He was awake, he was safe. More importantly he was absolutely starving, so he needed to go pester Chase for food. Regardless of whether it was going to be awkward, the redhead's stomach was growling so loudly even the Lioness's ears had pricked up.

There is a knock at the door and with Jack's permission it opens, Chase stepping inside. "I heard… Are you okay?" It was clear even to Jack that the Dragon Lord was sniffing the air and looking around for any sign of a threat. "Are you well enough to talk, Spicer?"

Jack blushes furiously, almost thankful at how loud his stomach growls at that exact moment. "Urm… feed me first. I'm starving. And you know, it's impolite to talk whilst you're eating so… it'll uh, you know… have to wait."

Chase smirks and holds the door open. "I have food prepared, after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hasn't this been a long time coming?
> 
> If you liked the update, leave me a review and let me know! If you didn't like it, leave me a review and let me know! Any feedback at all, I eagerly looking forward to, to see where my strengths are and where I need to tighten things up a bit.


	4. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, Heat Cycles, discussion of Mating/Mates, Violence, depictions of Sexual Violence including rape, mentions of rape, general unpleasantness to begin with, there may also be mentions of some self-loving and some smut. Jack is an abuse victim, so there is going to be everything associated with physical, sexual and mental abuse shown.

**Chapter 4: All I Want**

Jack hadn’t said a word since Chase had taken him down to eat but then again, he had been stuffing his face since food was put in front of him. He clearly hadn’t been exaggerating his hunger before. The older of the two was calmly sipping at his salty soup per usual, bronze eyes watching the redhead carefully.

He had to be very careful with this. Whilst an overwhelming part of Chase actually wanted to wind the younger man up with the knowledge that he had spied on him, he also did not want to upset or scare the boy off. At the same time, he knew Jack wouldn’t react well to a gentle approach either. Chase knew that if Jack felt in anyway patronised, mollycoddled or treated like a fragile, delicate flower the genius would storm off or perhaps even leave.

Inevitably the desire to return would pull the redhead back as it always did, and now the Dragon finally understood why nothing he had done had kept the boy away, however in his weakened state this could leave him vulnerable to another attack. Especially with the previous perpetrator still out there somewhere. As far as they knew, he could have returned to Jack’s home and be waiting for him right now.  Which, to be perfectly honest, Chase considered an easy opportunity to put down the man that had dared defile his mate but he couldn’t leave Jack alone.

The boy would always be safe in his castle, he would make sure of that, but it all inevitably comes down to his mental wellbeing. Should the fool stumble across his location however and travel to the castle, Chase would make sure that Andrew’s rotting corpse would never be found. He would show his Mate that he can protect them and any whelps they bring into their brood.

Chase stops sipping his soup and frowns down at it. Had someone spiked him with these hormones? Although he could understand that the very core of his desires are based around the instinct to reproduce but Jack is very definitely a human male. There is no way he and Jack could have their own brood unless they adopt.

But that hadn’t been what he’d meant when he’d thought it, felt it. In his minds-eye he had created an image of the young redhead across him from swollen with his child and even though he knew it could never happen, it was interesting to see that it was something he had clearly wanted deep down.

Jack finally finishes eating and looks up at Chase, trying to keep back his blush as best he can. He knew that he had been caught peeping and realised that even if Chase had had his eyes shut the whole time, that ridiculous sense of smell he wielded would’ve revealed him regardless. The moment the Lord had stepped into his room and sniffed at it he had realised what was about to happen.

Now Chase wanted to _talk_? Of all things! How on earth was that going to go down because as far as Jack could recall, Chase didn’t talk unless he was talking _at_ you not _to_ you. He gave commands and expected complete obedience, never once had the young redhead seen him engage in a debate or general conversation. So clearly something big was going on. Maybe he was going to get kicked out or-

“Spicer stop thinking so hard.” Chase cuts him off mid-thought. “I can see your devilish little mind overworking itself. Relax.”

Okay, so he was still being commanded with total obedience expected. So perhaps this wasn’t going to be so weird after all. “So… Chase… You want to uh, talk?” Jack shifts nervously and rubs the back of his head. “I’ll just say right now I’m sorry in advance for any-”

“Spicer.” Chase gives him a stern, firm yet somehow gentle and reassuring look. “Given your recent circumstances and the predicament I find us in, I have decided that the best course of action is to simply be blunt and upfront with you.” The Dragon stands up and walks down the long table before sitting nearer to his Mate. “As you are aware I am Dragon Blooded, which means I go into Heat and every couple of generations, someone will be born that is a perfect match for me. My Mate. Until now, I’ve never met my Mate before.”

Jack freezes. _Until now?_

“As you witnessed before dinner, I have much less control over my sexual desires than usual. Especially given your proximity.” Chase can’t help but smirk at the blush that creeps up the redhead’s alabaster skin again. “However; as you are my Mate and you have been in… distress, I am able to supress it, for the most part. Once you are healthier and you can leave if you wish, I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay here with me, permanently and allow me to court you.” The bronze eyed Dragon watches Jack carefully for his reaction.

But the young man wasn’t reacting. He was just sitting, staring at Chase with a slight blush across his cheeks and tips of his ears. Right now all he could do was try and process everything. Firstly, Chase had never said so many words in one go that weren’t shouting or insulting the redhead was in shock from that alone. Secondly, he was Chase’s _Mate_ which he had only vague ideas about what this meant. Thirdly and finally, the man he had idolised almost his whole life wanted him to move in with him, permanently, and let Chase _court_ him. Who even said _‘allow me to court you’_ anymore?

Blinking and realising he had just been sat in total silence staring at Chase blankly, Jack takes a breath and closes his eyes briefly. “Oh-kay… I think uh, we should maybe start at the beginning. I’m your Mate, what exactly does that mean? When and… How do you know this exactly?”

Keeping back a growl of impatience, oh no wait, he had growled impatiently but Chase had at least tried to keep it from slipping out. He hated talking so of course Jack wanted to break down and analyse every part of what he’d said. “A Mate… I guess is similar to the Human concept of a ‘Soul Mate’. That one person out there that is only for them, just as they are the only person for that person. Other than that, I know next to nothing about it.”

“And so what… you just ‘feel it in your soul’ that I’m the one for you? Cause, I’m damaged goods yaknow. Wouldn’t some great and mighty Dragon Lord like you want something… better? Or maybe someone that can… pop kids out?” The redhead queries gently, simply curious that it seemed impractical for him to be his Mate, not expecting the sudden anger in Chase’s eyes.

Growling, Chase stands and steps closer to Jack, surprised that he wasn’t smelling fear from him. “You are _not_ damaged goods.”

A loud banging on the front door cuts through and makes them both look up. It was likely either the Doctor that had been treating Jack or one of her nurses, coming to do the first check up and just ensure that everything was going alright. For now, they would have to simply leave their discussion for later. Not that either of them were particularly excited by the prospect.

 Jack was already up and making his way over to the door before Chase could even mutter some colourful language about the disruption. Chase was feeling more than a little annoyed right now. He was in Heat with his Mate in his Castle but he couldn’t do _anything_ , to top it off the boy had seemed somewhat… horrified at the news. A mere _human_ was making him work  this hard and wasn’t even going to appreciate it.

His dark primal desires were screaming for him to just do to Jack what he had done to Wuya when she offered submission. Except this time, he’d have every intention of going through with it and taking him as only he can. Chase stands as the Doctor walks in talking to Jack. “I am going to the outdoor training area Spicer, do _not_ disturb me unless it is an emergency.” He turns on his heel and stalks out swiftly.

The red head just shrugs and nods, trying to hide the fact that his heart was racing. “So Dr Taubalm, what can I do for you on this fine day?” They go through to a lounge area where they can sit comfortably and talk.

“Just making sure you’re settling in alright and making sure that you have all the numbers and information you need to get the help you need.” She sits forward and takes a business card out of her bag but holds it in her lap, not immediately giving it to Jack. “Also, please call me Anna outside the hospital.”

The young genius couldn’t help but feel relaxed in her presence, he felt with her how he remembered feeling around his Mother when he was very young. She was warm, comforting and gentle. “Anna, look I already see a whole team of therapists that my Mother paid a lot of money for. I appreciate the gesture but I think I’m good. Honestly.” Jack makes an attempt at a genuine smile.

Anna shakes her head. “Jack, if I believed for a minute that you would talk to any of them about what you’ve been through I wouldn’t be here on my day off. My partner is a sex therapist and she’s dealt with… well every awful situation conceivable with her patients.”

“Let me guess; you convinced her to let me go to her for free help?” Jack couldn’t help but bite sarcastically at that. She was right that he had no intention of talking to his therapists (or anyone for that matter) about what he had been through, not for the purposes of talking about how it made him feel and all that bullshit, all he needed was to kill Andrew and never speak of it again.

“I’m offended that you think that I would patronise you like that Jack. I’m just saying that even if you don’t want to talk about what happened, you may want to be able to talk to someone about how to go on with things now. I mean, Chase seems very protective of you. Or maybe you’ll meet someone else. The point is that you need to be able to talk to someone that can help you move forward with the sexual and relationship side of life.” The raven-haired doctor was a little flustered from trying to explain. It seemed more than just the Dragon Lord was struggling to communicate with Jack.

She hands him the sleek business card and looks at him with bright, cerulean eyes full of emotion. “Please just think about it.”

“Why do you care so much?” He frowns and raises an eyebrow at her, putting the card in his pocket. “I mean, I’m just your patient. I’ve left the hospital.” Jack’s frown increases as a sad look enters her eyes, not a look of pity but one of genuine sorrow.

Rolling up her skirt slightly she reveals a long deep scar on her thigh and hip. The young redhead could see that the scar travelled further up her body, but she quickly covers it back over. “My Ex-Husband, we had known each other our whole lives. He was my first love. You are so much younger than I was and I know how badly I needed a friend that just understood.”

A friend. Jack couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. Then the sobbing started mixing in with it, causing Anna to frown slightly. All Jack had wanted was a friend, that was why he had gone to that stupid party in the first place and met that fucking man. He clenches his fists and wipes away his tears angrily.

“Jack, I know that you’re probably feeling… pathetic for crying and for feeling so weak and vulnerable right now. You can’t change that and move forward without some help. I helped repair your body so you can move forward and you need to let someone help you with this.” Anna was so blunt and fierce in her statement that the young genius felt that she was telling him the truth, maybe not the whole truth as Jack was always a sceptic, about it.

Sighing in reluctant resignation, Jack nods and holds the card up. “I’ll speak to them. But I’m dropping the charges with the police and I’ll stick with my Mother’s therapists.” _That I’ve paid off._ He adds to himself.

**#**

They had chatted for a little while longer and then the Doctor had left, leaving Jack alone with the Lioness reappearing from her hiding place. She bumps her head against his hand demandingly until he scratches her ears. He looks down at her and sighs. “You really like that huh?”

Shaking his head, Jack walks off to the little lab Chase had set up for him. He had requested that, if possible, he would like to have some of his robotics equipment recovered. Not only did he need to train his body but his brain had been neglected too, so he would push himself to not only rebuild his JackBots but improve upon them.

Rolling up his sleeves and pulling on a pair of yellow work goggles, but sitting them atop his head, he begins work. A zen, calm feeling descends upon him as he works, reminding the young genius how he managed to pass so many years without very many friends.

Chase, meanwhile, had been out in the training area. Very little training had occurred however, it had simply been the Dragon Lord violently switching between furiously horny and just downright furious. Not with his Mate, just the situation he was in with his Mate. After all this time, for it to happen now and like this made him want to hurt someone.

After some time he finally calms down and finds himself missing the scent and presence of his young Mate. So, Chase decides to go look for him. Following his nose he soon finds him in the lab, if you could really call it that, working away at some… thing that Chase wouldn’t understand. He had a pair of goggles sat on his head, just as he used to wear and his ponytail was loose, so a few strands of hair fell out and down across his face.

Instantly an image pushes to the front of the Dragon Lords mind of Jack bent over the desk he was currently working at, more hair splaying across his pale skin which would be flushed and littered with marks. Chase wondered how Jack would feel about being bitten by him to that extent.

Pushing the image to one side he approaches Jack and stands next to him. Jack looks up and puts his work to one side. “Uh, hey Chase…”

At the expectant look in those big, scarlet eyes, Chase realises that Jack wanted an explanation for his sudden appearance. _And what can you say to that? ‘I just wanted to be in your presence and enjoy your scent?’_ He holds back a growl. “Spicer.”

“What do you want? Or… I mean, uh, did you want to carry on the talk-” Jack just makes a noise of rambling off, not quite sure what to say or do.

Chase closes his eyes for a moment and thinks about the situation, this was his young Mate that he could share the rest of his long life with. When they were alone, together like this, why not allow him to know that he takes comfort from his presence? “I enjoy your company.” He sits down on the floor nearby. “It reassures me to be near to you.”

Flustered and completely unsure how to handle this situation, Jack turns back to his work and tries to hide his blush (even though he knew full well that Chase would hear his heart beat increase). He was almost glad that Anna had persuaded him to go see her partner for a therapy session. Because he wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t a dream but if Chase really wanted him, then he would do whatever it took for that opportunity.

Jack takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly before getting back to work, allowing his mind to clear of all these thoughts and worries. Although the redhead had to admit that it was different, but the good kind, to work with Chase simply sat watching him.

**#**

When Jack had begun his work on the bots it had already been late, so by the time he was wrapping up it was the early hours of the following morning. He hadn’t intended to finish late to avoid the talk they’d started earlier it had just worked out that way. Chase hadn’t said anything either, simply relaxing next to the redhead and meditating.

“So, uh-” Jack yawns and stretches.

“Goodnight, Spicer. Sleep well.” Chase stands silently and heads to his room. The older hadn’t wanted it to end but Jack needs to rest. So, he would return to his room and meditate quietly there, contemplating his situation with the redhead and how best to move forward with things.

Playing with his hands to hide his shakes, Jack follows the other man out and down to the bedrooms. Knowing what would be waiting for him once he fell asleep, the young genius didn’t really want to go to bed. Determined to not let Andrew completely rule his life, Jack readies himself for bed and climbs into the light silk sheets.

The Lioness jumps up onto the bed and curls up next to him, nuzzling into his side and falling asleep pretty quickly. Her loud purr that vibrates not only her body but Jack’s also, reassures him and helps him fall asleep. For the first time in a very long time, Jack falls into a dreamless sleep.

Chase meanwhile, would have no such luxury afforded him. Once more his Heat was creeping up on him and his hormones were forcing up images of Jack in various lewd positions. If things kept going this way he would soon have no choice but to contact _them_ and the Dragon would rather put salt rusted pins through his eyelids than have to face that. Face their smug expressions, knowing that he had needed their help after all.

Growling to himself he gets up from meditating, or his attempt to meditate, and walks over to his collection of books and scrolls. Surely, over all these years, he had gathered something that could help. Yet he knew deep down that nothing he had could possibly help with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So urm, please don’t kill me, I know it’s been 13months since my last update on this. I kind of lost passion for writing for a while due to various personal reasons. Made a lot of changes in my life during that time. However recently I felt the desire to get writing again so I am tentatively attempting to return to this fic.  
> Firstly, I just want to say thank you to everyone following this and your unending patience with me. I make no promises on when the next chapter will be coming because, well, I haven’t been consistent with updates so why start now? ^^” hahaha (please don’t kill me)  
> Secondly, I wanted to say that I honestly have no idea where I was originally going with this. Since starting I have lost 2 laptops to my clumsiness and 2 hard drives. I’m the worst. So all I had to go on were the 3 previous chapters and what I had started of this. As such, I’m going to just go with what I think I should be doing with it now. Which may mean some changes in the tags for the story although it’ll still be following the same basic premise of course.  
> Thirdly and finally, I am thinking with regards to the above point whether to hold a poll on which of the different themes I am thinking of going with people would prefer to see. Of course you don’t have to wait that long to leave me some feedback either as a review, or hell get in touch by private message and share your thoughts!   
> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	5. It’s Hard to Tell How Mixed Up You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, Heat Cycles, discussion of Mating/Mates, Violence, depictions of Sexual Violence including rape, mentions of rape, detailed description of mental and physical abuse and mentions of it, there may also be mentions of some self-loving and some smut.   
> Also I should’ve chosen a better song to pick chapter titles from! I ran out of anything fitting for the time being so I’m going to flick to other songs for inspiration for now. Each time it’s anything different to the original it’ll be noted here!  
> Today I have used a line from the wonderful: Illusion by VNV Nation  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.

**Chapter 5: It's Hard To Tell How Mixed Up You Feel**

When Jack wakes the following morning he has to remind himself what had happened over the past couple of weeks, specifically everything that was happening between him and Chase. It was odd to think that Chase could feel anything other than anger or hatred or bemusement at another person’s pain. Yet he was supposed to believe that not only could he but he specifically had feelings towards him. It was all very surreal for him.

Sitting up, Jack looks around and sees the Lioness pacing by the door, waiting for the redhead to leave so she could too. Running a hand through his messy hair, the young genius sighs and decides he best go and get himself some breakfast before he’s dragged out by the large feline. He wasn’t ready to continue his talk with Chase just yet though so he was holding out hope that the Dragon Lord wasn’t waiting for him.

But the young man should’ve known better by now that the universe didn’t like to play nice with what he wanted. Sat waiting at the table in the kitchen, Chase is drinking a smaller amount of his salty soup from a mug, occasionally eating a small piece of fruit between sips.

“Urm, hey… good morning…” Jack says nervously before making himself a ridiculously large plate of scrambled eggs and toast, back turned to the Dragon who was watching him carefully.

Chase scents the air, careful to not draw any attention to himself as he does. There was a clear sign of anxiety in the scent but not fear. Just nerves, which the dark haired man could understand and his Heat boosted hormones wouldn’t make him go into protective overdrive over. “When you’ve eaten we’re training in the courtyard.” He says firmly before walking away and letting the young man eat in peace.

The genius nods and sits with his food then realises what was just said. He wasn’t sure he was strong enough yet to spar with ghost Wuya never-mind Chase! But he knew that you don’t say no to Chase Young, so he wouldn’t. Furthermore, it helped push him towards his own goal so he couldn’t exactly complain. Although he had a feeling his Doctor might have something to say about it. Not that either man would pay attention.

Washing his plates when finished, then returning to his room briefly to change into clothes suitable for exercise, Jack heads out to the courtyard and feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him. The mighty Dragon Lord Chase Young was in thin dark green, almost black, lightweight pants doing warm up exercises. His hard, toned muscles glistening in the morning sun, showing off the beautiful golden/bronze hue in his skin. The sight causes Jack to become lightheaded again, much like he had in the hospital and once again scents fill him. Sweat, musk, dust, fresh air and various plants. As quickly as it hits him, it passes.

Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, Jack takes a deep breath. Everything was a little overwhelming at that precise moment. That weird lightheaded moment again, the sight of Chase before him, the tightness in his throat and chest at the thought of being touched. The sexual desire rising in him causes a trigger reaction of fear, having almost been rewired to come to expect severe mental and physical beatings alongside sex.

Chase picks up on the spike in his heartrate and the fear in his scent and walks over to the young man calmly and slowly. “Today Jack, you’re just going to be doing some Tai Chi and basic exercises to get you back into using your muscles again, before we can build on them.” Of course he wanted to know why his young Mate had reacted that way but he would rather continue the normality of issuing orders to him for the time being, until both were more comfortable with each other and their situation.

“Okay, okay, yeah I can do that. Where do you want me?”

#

Although he had no idea how to express it to Chase, Jack was incredibly grateful for the normality the older man had tried to bring to the day. No mention of their talk was made for today either, which helped Jack to process the other million things he had going through his mind and prepare more for the inevitable time it would occur.

After having a quick bath, Jack dresses in comfortable clothes and heads back to the kitchen for lunch. He was surprised to see Chase cooking when he enters, grabbing a bottle of water before taking a seat and watching him. It seemed to be just a simply stir fry with various vegetable, prawns and thick noodles but the smell alone was causing the redhead’s stomach to sing the song of its people, loudly.

They eat together in relative peace, the only conversation a quick one regarding their plans for the rest of the day. Which would simply be Jack going back to his lab and Chase would sit and meditate near to him again.

It surprised Jack how much he was actually making progress with his recovery already with the help of the older man. The Dragon would ensure that he would take breaks from his work to rest, drink and either have a small snack or to have the evening meal. The only thing he wished wouldn’t happen was the insistence on his need for sleep. Jack knew that he wasn’t going to get another dreamless night for a while and he really didn’t want to face what was waiting him when he fell asleep.

But the threat of being carried to his room like a naughty lion cub by the Lioness that was always following and watching him forces Jack to head to his room in the early hours of the morning. Shaking and taking a deep breath, he climbs into bed and turns off the light, stroking the Lioness’ head resting against his hip. _I will not let him win. I will not let him win. Their just dreams and memories, they can’t hurt me now. **I** am going to hurt **him.** He’s never going to touch me again. _ Jack reassures himself and drifts off to sleep.

#

_Jack couldn’t see. It was dark… no, wait, someone had put a blindfold on him. He tries to call out but finds he can’t, a gag placed firmly in his mouth that seemed to be attached to a tightness around his neck. His heart races, sweat beading on his skin._

_“Oh Jack… The sight of you like this alone is almost enough to forgive you… but unfortunately it isn’t. I’m so disappointed in you, Jack. Looking at other men. I’ll make sure you remember for the rest of your life who you belong to, you filthy little slut.” Andrew’s voice rings in his ears and Jack trembles. He remembered now, they had been out for dinner and Jack had broken one of the rules by not only looking at something or someone other than Andrew or his food, but he had also just happened to look up at a fairly handsome older man walking into the restaurant. As soon as he had looked back at his partner he knew he was in trouble. After that, he remembers having a glass of wine and nothing else._

_Most likely Andrew had spiked his drink again, brought him home and tied him up like this. As he struggles slightly, the redhead can feel that he is tied standing up with each wrist and ankle tied to two metal poles of some sort, holding him naked in an X position in front of Andrew. Said man was now behind him, Jack could feel his breath on his neck and the press of his erection on the small of his back, moving down to his unprepared entrance._

_Jack screams against the gag as the next movement made is harder, faster and causes blood to trickle down the inside of his thigh._

_#_

_Chase wanders through the unfamiliar house until he enters a much more familiar room, it was the basement of Jack’s house where he had found him bleeding. It was dark, so dark than even he was struggling to see._

_Suddenly a light on the far side of the room turns on, just barely lighting a silhouette of a familiar young genius. Moving forward, Chase sees that there is a third person, an unknown figure that has now moved his young mate onto his hands and knees on the floor. The figure was viciously and violently raping his mate, blood flowing between the redhead’s thighs in an unnatural quantity. Jack seemed to be unconscious until Chase moves closer, whereupon he wakes up groggily, looks up into his bronze eyes and screams._

_Except…_ Chase wakes with a start. The scream wasn’t in his dream, that was very much the sound of Jack screaming from his room across the way. Without a care for whatever state of dress he may be in, the Dragon runs, bursting into the younger man’s bedroom. His young mate was thrashing on the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs and clearly in the middle of a horrific night terror (most likely a memory) if not a twisted and darker version of events. The Lioness had clearly tried to wake the young man as gently and best she could but was instead now pacing around the bed, unable to stay by his side without getting hit by him.

Nose twitching, Chase tenses as he smells the familiar coppery tang of blood in the air. Quickly analysing the young man, he realises that he had clawed and hit himself several times, drawing blood as he did. Unsure what exactly to do but knowing he has to stop it, Chase sits down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he focuses inward to push his calm aura out to encompass Jack within it also. “You’re safe, Spicer. I won’t let anything happen.” He says softly as the screaming reduces to a whimper. Cautiously, he reaches out and strokes the back of Jack’s hand gently.

Jumping at the contact, Jack is now alert and panting, staring wildly around him before landing on Chase’s figure beside him. Before he could stop it, he was crying, tears streaming fast down his cheeks. Angrily wiping them away with his free hand, Jack tries to recover himself. “I… Did I wake you?” He asks shakily.

Chase frowns and entirely on instinct, reaches up and wipes the tears away on his left cheek with his thumb, his hand cupping his face gently. “Not exactly.” The young mate leans into the touch almost unknowingly, slowly beginning to calm down. “I too, had unpleasant dreams.”

Jack was definitely surprised by this, unable to imagine what Chase Young had dreamed of for him to call them unpleasant and the gentle, reassuring caress he had given so easily. A part of the redhead wanted to beg the Dragon to stay with him, another wasn’t sure he could handle sharing a bed with anyone just yet.

Almost seeming to read the conflict in his eyes, Chase moves one of the armchairs to the side of the bed and sits down, offering his hand much in the same way that he had held Jack’s hand in the hospital. “I’m staying here tonight.” He informs him, not giving the young man a chance to overthink the situation if presented with it as a question. Chase knew he wanted, if not needed, his presence right now and he also gathered that him lying in bed next to him may make the dreams worse, not better.

Nodding, Jack looks down at the scratches and marks he had left on himself. There was blood but not enough for him to be too concerned right now. Besides, he was exhausted and was desperate to get whatever sleep he could actually achieve. So he lies back and holds onto Chase’s hand as if his life depended on it before falling back asleep.

Chase makes a mental note to contact the doctor to come for a visit tomorrow as he watches him sleep, realising that he was a little out of his depth right now. Besides, whilst they talked and sorted out something to help him sleep or someone he could talk to about what happened in his dreams, he could do some more digging into the man that had caused all this. His resolve had been cemented tonight; he was going to make all the pain he had put Jack through seem like nothing more than a bug bite compared to what he was going to do.

#

All night, Chase had just sat and watched over his young mate, unable and unwilling to sleep. A couple of hours after the sun had risen, one of his feline warriors informs him that there was someone outside the castle entrance. He wakes the Lioness before he leaves to keep an eye on Jack, before heading down to see who was disturbing them so early.

Upon opening the door he is greeted by the sight of a woman in her mid to late 40s but clearly trying to appear younger, if the heavy make-up and bleached blonde hair were anything to go by. She was rather attractive, very well dressed and familiar in a way Chase couldn’t put his finger on. At least until she was close enough for him to smell her scent through the thick perfume.

“So, you’re Jack’s Mother.” He states plainly, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Rubbing her palms against her skirt nervously and biting her lip, she looks around at the strange surroundings but not with confusion, she seemed to be nervous. “Yes, that’s right. Georgia Spicer, pleased to meet you. I was hoping to speak to my son, may I come inside?” Her pale hazel eyes stare at the much taller man anxiously, awaiting his answer.

Sighing, Chase steps aside to let her in. Clearly feeling a bit more confident, she straightens up and walks inside. Following close behind, the Dragon indicates to her to take a seat in the main hall. As she does, he heads down to the bedrooms.

Jack had woken up and was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Last night had been pretty brutal for the young man, remembering one of the times that Andrew had used the BDSM gear he had brought out not long after they had become physical. At first he had actually quite enjoyed it but soon it was just equipment to help keep Jack restrained whilst Andrew ‘taught him a lesson’.

When the bedroom door opens Jack jumps slightly and looks up at Chase. “Mornin’… so… about last night…” He takes a deep breath and digs his nails into the mattress to try and stop the shaking that had begun.

Holding up a hand, Chase shakes his head. “It’s fine Jack. Don’t force yourself. Besides, I came in to tell you your Mother is in the entrance hall and wants to speak to you.” He leans on the door frame. “Do you want to speak to her?” Bronze eyes search scarlet carefully for his reaction. At the slightest indication that he wasn’t okay with it, Chase would get rid of her quite happily.

But all he saw was slight confusion then resignation. Jack sighs and stands up, turning to his wardrobe to get dressed. “I’ll be out shortly.” Chase nods and waits outside the door patiently whilst the younger man makes himself more presentable, attempting to hide the rough night he had had.

The older man had to say he was impressed with the choice in clothing and styling of his hair, it hid just how painfully thin he was pretty well. Not entirely, that was impossible, but he looked a little more human and less skeletal than he had in a long time. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail with it draping down the front to frame his face and hide the gauntness of his cheeks. A slightly baggy grey hoodie and black straight leg jeans obscured his skinny form.

Yet it didn’t seem to have worked quite as well as the young man was hoping as his Mother stands to greet him, her eyes go wide and begin to well up with tears as he walks closer to her. She closes the distance between them and hugs him close, a hand on the back of his head, crying softly into his shoulder. “Oh my sweet baby boy, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you weren’t to know… It’s not like we really talked anyway…” Jack pats her back awkwardly, not sure how to react in this sudden change in behaviour from his mother. He gently pulls her away by the waist and looks into her eyes searchingly. “Why are you here?”

Hazel eyes flick from Chase back to her son, she worries her bottom lip with her teeth. “Is there somewhere private that we can talk? I just, I need to tell you something.”

A knock on the door makes both her and Jack jump. Chase growls slightly, annoyed by all the people bothering him and his young mate this morning. Upon opening the door Anna and what he assumed was her partner walk in. “Good morning to you too Chase, I thought I’d drop in and check in on Jack and bring my wonderful girlfriend here for him to meet.”

Georgia had turned to see who it was as well and stiffens. She turns back to her son and smiles tightly. “I tell you what, I’ll stay for a night so we can have a catch up and a good long talk tonight.” For a moment, Anna gives Georgia a pointed look before the high society lady turns to Chase. “If that’s okay with you, I’d like to talk to you whilst my son has his check up?”

“Fine.” He growls out and leads Georgia out to the courtyard, he was going to go insane if he didn’t get some space from all these people intruding his home.

#

Georgia sits down on one of the benches and looks around with awe. “You have a wonderful home here... I’m sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name?” She asks carefully.

“Chase.” He rolls his shoulders and stretches out. “What did you want to talk about? I assume it has something to do with Jack.”

“Yes, I made the mistake last time of not getting to know the men Jackie was involving himself with, I just assumed that… that he was a good man. I was wrong and my baby, my only child suffered greatly as a result. I’m not saying I’m a great mother, or even a good one, but I’m still his mother and I care about him. So, I want to know what your intentions are, who you are and _what_ you are.” Her eyes had hardened and the polite, socialite widow had disappeared. In her place was a fierce woman with fire in her eyes and a knowing look on her face. Chase got the feeling this woman knew more about Jack’s world than even he knew and most likely had quite a lot of her own secrets. Especially given the emphasis she had placed on the ‘what you are’.

Perhaps Chase’s old suspicions that Jack wasn’t just human were correct, though they had been based mainly on his appearance. “And if you persuaded me to tell you _what I am_ , what would you do about it? Would you believe me? Hmm? What guarantee do I have that my secrets are safe with someone like you?”

#

Jack sits down with Anna and her partner in one of the lounge areas, where the redhead eyes the taller woman with the same level of suspicion he levelled at all therapists. Regardless of who they were or their speciality. Although he had to admit she was nothing like what he had anticipated. Normally the therapists he dealt with were… well, boring. Whereas the dark-skinned woman in front of him had shaved the right side of her head so the hair there was incredibly short but also dyed a bright purple, the rest of her chestnut hair was braided with various metal beads woven in to them and falling long over her left shoulder. She was almost as tall as Chase, almost Amazonian in figure with her toned muscles and hourglass shape.

They made quite a contrasting pair. “So Jack, this is my partner Nakira, Nakira this is Jack. I thought it’d be good for you two to just meet casually first, see if you are comfortable with and want to arrange an appointment with her later?”

“Hey Nakira, nice to meet you. Yeah, I mean, before we do any of that I need to speak to you as my Doctor.” As Nakira goes to stand to leave the two of them alone, Jack shakes his head and indicates for her to sit back down. “It’s fine, you can stay.”

“Thank you Jack and it’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Nakira smiles reassuringly and sits back comfortably in the chair.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, Jack thinks carefully about his wording. “I uh, I was wondering if you could get me anything to help me have dreamless sleep. Something to just knock me out a night? I keep… remembering… in my sleep.”

Anna thinks carefully for a moment, running through what sleeping pills she could prescribe for him that would help. They were all pretty strong however, nothing to be taken on a regular basis. “I can. But you can’t take them every night, just on the nights when it’s too bad to cope. You need to speak to someone about what you’ve been through. It doesn’t have to be a professional, but you need to process what you’ve been through over the past year.”

“Yes, yes I know.” Jack grits his teeth. He appreciated that she was just trying to help but he was getting tired of hearing it. “I just… I need something to help whilst I’m getting there.”

Nodding with resignation, Anna pulls out a prescription pad from her bag and writes him up for some strong sleeping pills and hands it over. “So, did something happen last night to provoke this? You don’t have to tell me, I’m asking as a friend, not your doctor.”

The young man takes a moment to ponder whether he did want to say and decides that yes, what he needed right now was a friend to talk to. “Yeah, I had a… I guess a night terror about one of nights I had pushed down. Andrew tied me up, gagged me, blindfolded me, drugged me. Then he raped me until I bled, all because I forgot about his rules for one moment and looked up at the person walking into the restaurant we were at. It just also made things worse that the person who walked in was a fairly attractive older guy. He lost it.” He takes a deep shuddering breath. “Then he left me tied up and bleeding overnight. I couldn’t walk for two days afterwards.”

The two women share a look before both lean over and gently place a hand each over his reassuringly before sitting back. They didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with prolonged contact but they wanted to help him associate physical contact with comfort again, not just pain.

“So, yeah. I had a pretty rough night having to relive that again… and now I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I just, I needed to get it out.” Jack sits back in the chair, playing with his sleeve mindlessly, pulling at a loose thread.

Understanding that they had at least made progress, both doctors concede and change the topic to general things like where they were planning on going after here etc. By the end of their chat, Jack had arranged to see Nakira professionally in a couple of days and for him to join them on a shopping trip after the appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so… I’ll admit I struggled with how to tie up the end of this chapter.   
> So this is the start of where Jack opens up about his abuse and you get to see some of what he went through. I will warn now that he will be going into detail in upcoming chapters about more of what he has been through.   
> Also I have now created a survey to for you guys to vote on what themes you’d like to see with the rest of the story. I will be closing the vote on Sunday 14th, so get your picks in whilst you can!  
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/BRSJVLC


	6. And I Still Love Him, I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survey is now closed! Only one person voted but no matter! I will just steam ahead with one of my plans for the plot regardless. Thank you to whomever did cast their vote, it was greatly appreciated.   
> Warnings: Yaoi, Heat Cycles, discussion of Mating/Mates, Violence, depictions of Sexual Violence including rape, mentions of rape, detailed description of mental and physical abuse and mentions of it, there may also be mentions of some self-loving and some smut.   
> Today I have used a line from the National Anthem music video by Lana del Rey. As the whole quote is so fitting for this chapter, I have included it in the story.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.

**Chapter 6: And I Still Love Him, I Love Him**

Showing Anna and Nakira to the door, Jack smiles and waves them goodbye. As he closes the door he remembers that his Mother was hiding somewhere in the castle with Chase. He scratches the Lioness’ ears with a smile as she leads him out to where they were talking in the courtyard.

Almost immediately, Jack can tell that there is something going on, the tense atmosphere making his skin prickle with goose bumps. The expression on Chase’s face was unreadable to the young redhead, which made him nervous. What didn’t help was the face his Mother was also pulling. She looked incredibly guilty and it did not change when she locks eyes with her son. “Oh Jackie, sweetie, I’m glad you’re here. We need to talk.”

Georgia stands and goes to him, placing a gentle hand on his back. “Let’s go somewhere comfortable, maybe make a coffee and chat?” They leave Chase in the courtyard as they head to the kitchen. Not a word is spoken between them neither as they walk down, nor as they make their coffees and takes a seat opposite each other. “What’s going on Mom? I have never seen Chase like that, what did you say to him? Why are you even here? You never bothered to get in touch or visit whilst I was in hospital.” Jack finally breaks the silence.

Staring into the coffee with a look of even more guilt, Georgia takes a deep breath. “Look, Jackie, I’m not going to make excuses for not visiting or calling you. All I’ll say is that... I’m a coward Jack. I couldn’t forgive myself for what happened between you and... Him.” She swallows hard. “I couldn’t deal with seeing what he had done to you... what my bad parenting had allowed to happen. So I did what all good cowards do, I ran and hid.” Shaking her head, Georgia runs a hand through her hair. “But that’s not why I’m here. One of your Father’s associates got in touch with me to say that it was time I faced the inevitable...”

Now Jack was paying attention. His Father, Hugh Spicer, had died years ago when Jack was young and barely had any clear memories of him. There were 2 memories about him that stuck out clearly; building a small, basic robot together and the funeral. He knew from the photos and portrait hanging in the main hall that he was spitting image of him. But his Father was much broader, muscular and intimidating in stature than Jack could ever hope to be. Not to mention ridiculously tall at a staggering 6ft5. “Someone who knew Dad got in touch with you? But I thought you said you didn’t know anyone he had worked with or any of his friends?” He frowns. “There wasn’t even anyone other than us at his funeral.”

“Yes, well... I did it all with the hopes of protecting you from that... though it seems you were drawn to it regardless. From the sounds of it for quite some time too...” Georgia takes a sip of her coffee whilst contemplating how to go forward. “They got in touch with me as they had some concerns that you take after your Father in more than looks and that it was time to tell you the truth.”

Slamming a fist down on the table in frustration, Jack almost growls at his Mother. “Stop using delay tactics! Just tell me already! What. Is. Going. On?!”

She jumps at the noise and stares at her son with wide eyes at the fury rolling off of him. “Okay Jackie, okay I’m sorry. I just don’t know where to start... I guess the best place would be when I met your Father.”

~ _30 years ago_ ~

_Georgia flicks her dark blonde hair over her shoulder before tying it back in a ponytail. She was only 17years old, adventurous and a bit of a tomboy at the time. Most of her time was spent hiking and exploring the vast forests that lay behind her family home. Taking a deep breath, Georgia grins and begins running through the trees._

_There is a woosh noise above, the young woman only sees a flash of red but it was enough to grab her attention. Chasing it deep into an as of yet unexplored area of the forest, Georgia ends up tripping over an unseen tree root. She ends up accidentally falling into a pit. Looking around, sore, bruised and definitely scraped, she realises it wasn’t a pit but rather a large cave. With an extraordinarily large nest of some sort. Or several._

_A large black dragon appears from the shadows and roars at her. Sheer terror freezes the young woman entirely, unable to even whimper. All she could do was lie there and stare at the magnificent and awesome creature before her._

_An even louder roar comes from behind her and the black dragon starts backing off. Now able to move, Georgia looks over her shoulder to see a massive red dragon. Yet she no longer felt terror at all. Though she was definitely shocked, not only to learn that dragons were real but before her very own eyes the red dragon shifts into a young man. A very handsome, tall and smiling young man with blood red hair and eyes. He offers a pale hand to her, helping her stand. “I’m sorry, we can be a little testy when someone new and unannounced uh, ‘drops in’ on our nest. I’m Hugh. Hugh Spicer.” With a charming smile, he places a kiss on the back of her hand._

_Blushing, Georgia finds herself completely at ease with the young man, despite everything she had just experienced within a short amount of time. “I’m Georgia, Georgia Sommerfeld-Hart. Urm, you’re a dragon.” She blushes even more._

_Hugh chuckles and nods. “Indeed I am. Yet, you don’t seem that bothered. Come, why don’t we leave here and go for a walk? You can ask me all the questions you like.” He offers an arm to her, his other arm behind his back._

_They walk and talk for a while but not about him being a giant, mythical and magical creature. Instead they just get to know one another, even playing a few games amongst the trees and in one of the rivers. But before long, Georgia realises that she has a few questions she needs answering about this whole thing._

_“Who are you really? Why am I so comfortable with you? Why are you not threatening me like the other did?” Her big brown eyes stare deeply into his, looking for any reaction._

_Hugh sighs and runs a hand through his luxurious scarlet hair. “I really am Hugh Spicer. I’m really a dragon. But we are born and live a good portion of our lives in human forms like this.” He indicates to himself. “I am the leader of my clan. We’re only a small one but very protective of each other. Which is why Nadia threatened you, she thought you were a threat to the nest and the clan. I stepped in because you’re far from a threat.” Now he blushes slightly, looking away awkwardly. He had no idea how to approach this. “You uh... You’re special to me. Dragons have one and only one Mate for them. They’re born every few generations or so. We can tell by scent and their reaction to our presence.” _

_At first Georgia had struggled to accept it. But eventually she realised it was all truth, as she struggled to spend time apart from him after that initial meeting. Only a few months after meeting, they were inseparable. To the point that when Georgia’s family moved for work, Hugh gave up leading his clan to follow her. He gave up everything for her and found work, quickly working his way up the ladder until he was earning more than her parents combined._

_As soon as she was 18, Hugh proposes to her and they are married and Mated. Her parents adore Hugh, impressed at his quick rise into high society. They are dragged to countless parties and events. Soon they both begin changing, adapting to fit in the life they had started building. Georgia spends most of her time at these events with the other wives and soon gives up her old tomboy ways, needing to become more ‘ladylike’ for the sake of fitting in._

_Unfortunately Georgia and Hugh are faced with devastation in their young lives and blossoming relationship when the young woman miscarries their baby conceived in the Mating. It was a brutal, bloody and heartbreaking moment. To the extent that Georgia, unable to face the possibility of it reoccurring, has the coil fitted to prevent any further pregnancies for 5 years following the incident._

_When she has it removed, it doesn’t take long for them to fall pregnant again, this time with Jack. The pregnancy is smooth, healthy and brings them both joy. For the first few years of their son’s life, everything is perfect. They couldn’t be happier, more in love with each other or their child. But life wouldn’t let this stay. Jack is only about 5 years old, nearing 6, when Hugh’s old clan contact him in desperation. They were under attack and needed their leader, the strongest of them, to help in the fight._

_Nadia and her son Lukas brought Hugh home in a box. He had died protecting the clan. The threat had been neutralised thanks to him, meaning that the clan could live on. Georgia had known before they had returned home that he was gone. She had felt something inside her break, tearing through her very soul and devastating her._

_Jack had been too young to understand, crying and wanting his Father. Nadia had tried to convince Georgia to return to the clan with them, offering protection for them. Which had only caused a vitriolic outburst from Georgia, she had just lost her husband, her Mate. Now her son would grow up without his Father because of the clan, because of what he was. Whilst it made sense what Nadia said, especially about the chances that Jack was like his Father, Georgia couldn’t handle it. She’d had too much loss in her young life already. So she kicks them out and resolves to keep her son from this world, keeping him within the circle of high society instead. No, Humans weren’t without their own dangers but it couldn’t be as risky as what Hugh’s world had offered._

_~_ _Present Day_ _~_

“And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away. And as the years went on, things got more difficult. We were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay, try to remember what we had at the beginning.” She smiles to herself sadly. “He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him... He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him.” A tear rolls unchecked down her cheek as she speaks. “And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. And I still love him... I love him.”* Georgia’s voice breaks and she quickly tries to recover herself.

Mouth hanging open, Jack was completely speechless. He hadn’t been expecting that. It was certainly a lot to take in. Especially to find out that not only are there more types of dragon than those like Chase or Dojo, but he was one. Possibly. And his Father had not only been one but he had been a powerful one, one that led his own clan of other dragons.

It all suddenly dawned on him why his Mother had also grown distant from him as he had grown older; looking more and more like is Father with each passing year. She had lost the love of her life. Plus they were Mates. From what little Chase had told him, it was like being soul mates. God only knew what his death had done to his Mother. Suddenly, he was struggling to be as cold or distant with her as he had been previously. Whilst it definitely didn’t change the fact that he had spent a good portion of his life essentially on his own, he was more understanding of the situation now. “I... this is a lot to take in...”

Georgia sighs. “I wish that was all I had to tell you Jackie. I don’t know the full details, I refused to speak to Nadia or any of the others from your Father’s clan after his death but they tried to tell me about you. Or, rather, what you might be and things you may experience.” She fidgets uncomfortably. “Something to do with you being his son, a hybrid and if you should find a Mate of your own. I thought nothing of it, other than to keep you away from that life, until I was approached by one of the others from the clan I hadn’t met before. She told me that I needed to come tell you the truth, that you were in a lot of danger and would be in even more if you didn’t know. She also said that it seemed that you had met your Mate also.” At this, she smiles softly and gently at her son. “I’m not sure how I feel about it all, but it does seem that you have indeed met your Mate. So, it’s time that you speak with your Father’s clan and learn more about what you are.”

“Oh... I mean... I...” Jack didn’t know what to say. “I can’t do this right now.” He stands and runs off to his bedroom, locking the door. Almost hiding himself in the corner, Jack pulls the duvet off the bed and wraps up, sitting on the floor and trying to process all this new information alongside everything else going on in his life. Tears stream down his cheeks unnoticed by the young man deep in thought. Everything that had happened to his parents, that had happened and was happening to him, it was all too much right now. He could barely function as a normal human as it was, then Chase had presented him with the Mate thing, now his Mother had just unloaded a fuck tonne of heartbreaking information.

#

Chase had never met Hugh Spicer, though he had of course heard of him and had even spent some time with his clan, about 2 decades ago. They had tried to teach him more about his dragon nature but eventually he had left, unwilling to go along with how they lived their lives. Now he had no choice but to get back in touch with them, given the circumstances.

First though, he had to speak to Jack about it. He wondered how his young Mate was taking it all. Georgia comes rushing out to him, looking a little frantic. “Chase, I... he’s locked himself in his room. I think I’ve made everything worse. Please.”

That was all he needed to hear, he runs down to Jack’s room and knocks on the door lightly. “Spicer, let me in.” He commands, again trying to remain the Chase Young that Jack was familiar with, so he had some normality to grasp onto. “I’m not asking.”

The lock clicks and Jack opens the door before shuffling back to his corner. Slipping into the room, the dragon shuts the door behind him and takes a seat on the floor next to him. On instinct, Jack rests his head on his broad shoulder, still crying silently. “I just... I just wanted to deal with recovery... getting healthy again so I could kill that bastard. Now all of this...”

Gently, but firmly, Chase grasps the pale young man’s chin and tilts his head to look at him, wrapping his other arm around his waist. “Jack. You can handle this. You’re just in shock. The Spicer I know wouldn’t let this knock him down. He would stubbornly insist that he can handle it, no problem.”

Jack stops crying, staring deep into the bronze eyes of the man holding him. Throwing caution to the wind, the redhead catches the dragon by surprise, kissing the older on the lips desperately. He tries to force his way past the tension in his gut, telling him that he was going to get hit (or worse), past the sorrow and confusion. Instead trying to focus on the feeling of Chase’s lips against his.

The older can’t help but kiss back at first, a soft growl escaping his lips as he does so. He soon pulls away from it though, if he hadn’t been able to feel the tension in his young mate, the scent he was radiating would’ve soon put him off the idea. Jack was scared. That was not how Chase wanted this to go down. He wanted Jack to only ever associate his physical contact and affections with pleasure, joy and desire. “Not now, Jack.” Stroking his cheek in a gentle caress, Chase wipes away the remaining tears on his face and does something he hadn’t done since he was human. He pulls Jack into a platonic hug, just holding him with the intention of comforting him.

At first, Jack tenses but soon relaxes into it, crying into Chase’s shoulder now and letting himself be comforted. Exhausted, he soon falls asleep the in the larger man’s arms. Especially as Chase was running his long fingers and nails through his hair, gently brushing across his scalp.

Smiling to himself unknowingly, the dragon puts his young Mate in his bed, gently tucking him in with the duvet off the floor. He lets the Lioness back in to curl up next to him to watch over Jack.

#

Unsure of how long he had been asleep or what the time was, Jack stumbles out of bed after his nap, quickly remembering everything that had occurred leading up to him passing out. It sapped his energy just thinking of the various conversations he was going to have to have. His stomach growls loudly at him, forcing him to head down to the kitchen and face Chase (and probably his Mother).

Luckily, only Chase seemed to be about. Approaching the older, Jack fidgets nervously. “We need to finish our talk...” He bits his bottom lip as Chase just nods and leads him to a private and smaller study for them to sit and talk without interruption.

“Before we get into our discussion, I need to ask you Jack, do you want me to invite a member from your Father’s clan to come and give you more information on everything?” Chase asks, watching his reaction carefully. It annoyed him that he didn’t know as much as he would’ve liked regarding this subject. Truth was, he had had no interest in the whole ‘Mates’ thing when he had spent time with them. He was more interested in the power that came with being a dragon.

Jack just nods and wrings his hands nervously. “So, we’re Mates. I’m probably a dragon too and someone in my Father’s clan has not only been keeping an eye on me but thinks I’m in danger...” He can’t help but snort at the latter. Like he hadn’t been in danger whilst he had been with Andrew?

“So it seems.” Chase answers plainly. “How do you feel about that?”

“Incredulous, if I’m honest. Chase, I’ve not exactly kept it to myself that I admired you pretty much my whole life... I never expected in my wildest dreams to actually get to be with you in any sort of romantic way. Now I’m apparently your one true partner? Your soul mate?” Running a hand through his long, silken scarlet locks, Jack sighs deeply. “It’s... a lot to process... after everything I’ve been through over the past couple of years...”

They sit in silence for a moment. Jack is the first to break it. “So, does that explain why I keep getting these... flashes? I guess? I don’t know what to call it... But since the hospital I’ve had these moments where I can smell _everything_. My heart races, I feel hot and your smell makes me feel... urm... excited...” He fidgets awkwardly, looking away as his face flushes almost the same colour as his hair. “In a way that doesn’t make me think of my only experiences. The ones that kill it quickly, thinking excruciating pain is to follow.”

Chase balks at this. So it was true then, Jack was a dragon like his Father. But not like Chase is, after all the older had gained his dragon blood through a demon deal. Which was why he was more like a giant lizard thing, than a traditional dragon like the members of Hugh’s clan. It was interesting that Jack hadn’t had any presentation of this side of him yet until the Mate bond between them had flared. Though these ‘flashes’ were to do with the Heat Chase was currently in due to this, rather than just being a dragon. And he wasn’t quite sure how to explain _that_ part of it. “We need to continue this conversation with someone present that understands more about dragon mating and how and when born dragons like yourself show their dragon side.”

This was the closest Chase would ever get to admitting that he was out of his depth and knew nothing about what was happening. And that was driving him a little crazy. So, with a nod from Jack, the ebony haired man gets in touch with the clan, with a promise from one of the older dragons that someone trusted would be with them sooner than they expected.

Only an hour later and there is an urgent knock at the door. Together both men head down to open the door and frown almost simultaneously at the sight of Anna and Nakira stood grinning at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *this is the quote from National Anthem.   
> I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been with this since the beginning, middle or recently taken up reading this. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing these chapters and delving deeper into the universe I have created for this fic and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> If you want to let me know whether you did or not, drop me a review! I would appreciate any feedback on the story.


End file.
